Reunion
by Kylosaddiction
Summary: Two centuries have passed since Integra passed away. 150 years since Seras has seen Alucard. Things are going to be awkward when he finally shows up again. Will Seras give in to his charms or will they part and go their separate ways. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Her Life

Welcome to a new fanfic featuring our beloved Alucard and Seras. I will be updating the other fanfics over the week. DISCLAIMER I do not own Hellsing, Integra, seras or alucard. I wish though. ENJOY

Seras sat alone in her former bosses room. When Sir Integra had passed away due to nature causes she had left the Hellsing Mansion to Seras in her will and all of her belongings. Seras only had changed a couple rooms and left Alucard's chambers as they were and locked the dungeon up. She then moved what little personal belongings had gathered over the years up to the Master room of the mansion.

The one major change to the entire estate and that was she transformed the ball room into a vampire night club of sorts. Where vampires were welcomed to come to and mingle with others without the fear of a hunter finding them. And the mansions spare rooms housed a few vampires itself. Once Alucard had left, Seras was alone and the estate itself had never felt more empty then it did at that moment. When Alucard returned to his estate in Transylvania, somewhere inside Seras had hoped that he would return and so for thirty years she waited. Sulking in the darkness. Waiting. Waiting. But it never came. He never returned. Since then Seras tried many days to forget about him. Erase him from her mind and heart but no matter how hard she tried it never went away. The feelings never went away. She knew she would have to lose her humanity to stop feeling for him and she was not ready for that.

Seras sighed as she brushed her hair, she was happy but some what unsure of what the future held for her and for those in her life. Placing her brush down she stood and gently tugged at her outfit. It was not much a crop top under some fishnets with long black pants. Something she like to wear were clothing that she could move freely in, no more uniforms for her. She could hear the voices of fellow vampires outside and throughout the mansion. The night was in full swing and she was going to enjoy it. As Seras stepped in the lobby she saw familiar faces, they smiled at her and she smiled back. It was nice to have vampires round when you have no one else to talk to, she knew they were loyal to one another, there had been only a couple bad ones that she had to take care off but the rest were kind, polite and nothing like you read about in books.

Her heels clicked against the marble floors as she made her way to the ball room. Music was pumping and inside she could see vampires having fun. It pleased her as this is how she had imagined it would be.

"Good evening Seras." A male's voice said from behind her. It was Don one of her most trusted friends. "Good to see you. Have you been waiting long?" Seras asked as she embraced him in a hug.  
"No just got here" He replied to her. "Is Sasha coming to join us tonight?"  
"I believe she is but may come later. Shall we go in?"  
Don extended his hand to her. She nodded and placed her small hand into his.

He growled. He was very angry. " **HOW DARE ANOTHER VAMPIRE TOUCH HER**." His demon shouted at him. He had to control himself. It was to early for him to reveal himself. He couldn't believe that males were looking at her. Lust in their eyes. " **why is she showing her body to** **every damn horny vampire in this room**?" his demon was getting annoyed at her to. " **She is** **ours**." he growled. He swirled his glass of blood in his hand. He wasn't hungry now, he just wanted her. And he be damned if he was going to have to fight for her. He knew he had to wait. But if she was going act like a slut he would have to show up a lot earlier then he had hoped.

Seras didn't notice the red eyes that shone brightly at her, that watched her every move as she danced. She didn't sense the power emanating from the corner of the room. No the music was pumping within her veins. Dancing was all she could do. All she cared about at the moment in time.

 **Many hours later.**  
Seras was awoken suddenly, a cold sweat washing over her. Another nightmare. Another one of him. Seras looked up and saw two red glowing eyes just above her, quickly she turned her bed side lamp on. Nothing. No one was there. Sighing she turned the lamp off. Darkness swamped her again. "Must have been my imagination" She told herself. 

Moving the sheets to cover herself, she closed her eyes and prayed sleep would come quickly. But no sooner had she done that that she felt like she was being watched again, opening her eyes this time her entire room was covered in darkness with multiply red glowing eyes staring at her. They didn't scare her, they felt somewhat comforting to her. Familiar. Slowly she pushed her sheets down her body, flung her legs over the side of the bed and made her way to the bedroom door. The eyes followed her every move. Eventually she made her way to the all to familiar dungeons. To a very familiar door.

She just stood in front of it.

 **Flash back**

"You are leaving Master?" Seras asked as Alucard sat upon his throne, looking down at her like a mere human.  
"Yes my childe. I am. Integra is gone. I have nothing left here now and its been far to long of a wait to reclaim my throne." He said coldly.

"Oh" was all she could manage to say. Her heart sunk. She had hoped he would stay with her.  
"Are you leaving tonight?" She squeaked out as she stared at her hands, fighting back blood tears.  
"Yes"  
"Does this mean we have to break our bond.?"

"Is that something you want? Is that what you desire my fledging. To be your own vampire. An equal to me.?" Alucard said huskily to her.  
She shrugged. Unsure how to answer. She heard his footsteps coming towards her. He was going to do it, she sensed it. He didn't want to worry about a fledging while he was in his home. He didn't care about her. She felt like a burden to him.

"I am going to bite you and then I want you to bite me, drink from me and become a No life Queen, a true vampire."  
Grabbing her hair, he pulled it to reveal more of her neck to him and without hesitation he sunk his fangs into her skin, exactly where she was bitten the first time they met. After a couple minutes Seras lifted his wrist to her lips, her fangs elongating. She slowly sunk her fangs into his cold flesh, his blood filling her mouth. His blood so strong, full of power entered her body, making her feel like the faithful night that they met years before. She felt his power rushing throughout her entire body. She pulled away regrettably not wanting to leave his embrace but knowing she had to.

"Now you will be a true vampire. Now you will be on you own" Alucard disappeared, leaving her to learn some life lessons on her own. She hissed, her eyes glowing the brightest red they had ever shorn, in her pain she scream until the walls shocked and she almost lost her voice.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Seras looked at his door. She didn't know why she was here. Many nights she would find her way down here. Hoping. Waiting. Longing. But no matter how many times she went in there she was only welcomed with disappointment. This time she decided to walk away. She had to ignore the pulling feeling that she felt deep within her dead heart. Turning on her heel she left the dungeon.

As she ascended the long stair case, a figure appeared at the top of the stairs, it was Sasha. Seras ran to her, hugging her as she buried her head into her chest.  
"Again?" Seras nodded as blood tears trailed down her pale face.

"Oh Sweetheart. Come now back to bed." Sasha began to move Seras back to her chambers. She was used to escorting her back to her bed many a night. It became quite the norm for both of them. Sasha was the only one who would come and collect her. The only one that could calm her in an instant. She was like a mother to Seras. Much like Integra was to seras as she grew older. Both women watched out for the young girl.

Seras finally made it back to her chambers, Sasha proceeded to place Seras into her bed when the young vampire whispered to her, "Will you stay with me while I sleep?" Sasha nodded and joined her in bed. Wrapping her arms around Seras tiny body bringing the sheet over both of them. When she knew Seras was fully asleep she finally gave into sleep as well.

He watched Seras as she slept in the arms of another. Was she deliberately making him mad? Did she not want to see him? Too see him after 150 fucking years? He had felt the same pull towards her every day since the day he left. Every damn day. He gently stroked her cheek, she sighed in her sleep and whispered a single world, "Alucard." He lent down and whispered back to her, "I am here my dear Seras Victoria"


	2. Homecoming

Seras awoke alone. It happened most of the time when Sasha found her in one of her moments. It was something that they rarely spoke about after they happened. Looking at the time she hurried to get ready for breakfast, the smell of blood flooding her nostrils. She didn't eat everyday but she ate when she was hungry and right now her stomach was telling her she was very hungry.

Making her way down to the dining room, her heart sunk a feeling of dread filled her entire body, stopping her in her tracks. It felt like the same feeling she had felt that night in Cheddar, the night she was changed. Something was coming. Some one to be exact, she had to be prepared for their arrival. Sasha and Don sensed the coming danger. They were to her side in a blink.  
"Vampire?" Sasha asked, grabbing her gun out of its holster.  
"Yes. Powerful. Older then us." Seras replied using her powers to scan the grounds yet unable to find the source of the power.  
" I want the fledglings to go to their chambers. Now. Sound the alarm Don" Seras shouted orders to him. Don rushed over to the wall, smashed the glass and the alarm started blasting throughout the manor. Younglings rushed to their chambers, their masters and mistress's right behind. Don ordered two of the elders to guard the upper floor.

"Seras are you sure you are up to a fight right now?" Don touched her arm. "I know you haven't been eating right and the night walking. " Seras nodded. " This is my home, I will protect it. I swore that no harm would come to anyone in the manor" They stood in silence, a cold breeze passed over them. The room once again filled with big red eyes. Sasha and Don held their guns more tightly, aimlessly scanning the room for the person causing this illusion. They didn't know Seras had an idea of who was doing it.

" Guys, I need you to leave, go to your chambers and wait for the coast to clear." Seras said as her fangs elongated, her eyes shining bright red. "No Seras we wont leave you" Sasha said.  
"NO. GO. PLEASE." Seras growled at her and Dom. Both look at each other and knew it wasn't going to help if they stayed there and fought her, sighing they both lowered their guns and left seras in the darkness.

Seras laughed, "You know I thought this was familiar, like I had seen it before. But right now you confirm my myths. So now I must ask why are you back?" Seras waited for an answer. Something. But no nothing. She started walking round the large room "Are you back for the mansion? Or are you looking for fun? Hmm I wonder what the great No life king wants coming back here." She felt silly talking to herself. As quick as the eyes came they disappeared.  
"Alucard" Seras said his name out loud. The pull from within was back.

"Seras Victoria" A deep male voice came from behind her. A shiver ran up her back. Turning to face him, he started to make his way towards her. He hadn't changed at all.

Alucard looked at Seras. She was beautiful. She had become a vampire worthy of him. Just like he had planned it. He couldn't help but reach out and touch her cheek. Reassurement for both of them. He took a moment to just look at her, her hair had grown a bit, it was a lot straighter then he remembered it. She lent into his hand and closed her eyes.  
"You're here." She said. Realising what she did she moved away from Alucard's hand. "Sorry for that" She would slap herself late for showing such weakness in front of him.

Seras collected her thoughts and fixed herself up. "Why are you back again?" she asked this time hoping she would receive a answer.

Alucard just chuckled, looking at her "So I can not come back to visit. To see if this building had been demolished, nothing but a pile of debris. But alas I see you and several others have decided to reside here." He waved his hand up to the balcony to where many vampires had gathered to watch what was happening. Alucard turned his attention back to the little female in front of him, their eyes locking.  
"But yet I wonder why you didn't leave when you had the chance.?" He questioned her. Probing for information. It was her turn to laugh. " I, unlike you, had no where else to go. I didn't have a castle waiting for me where I could return to. So I stayed and made this manor somewhat of a safe house for vampires that had no where else to go. Where we live peacefully away from hunters." She sensed her anger rising, "And it was also left to me by Sir Integra. This is and will be my home."

"Ah so the Master still controls you even in death." Alucard said with a smile peaking at the corner of his lips as he circled her slowly.  
"How dare you. She gave us a home and it took you only 50 years to leave. I am surprised that you waited fifty, you have just left the second her pulse stopped, you were released then. Now if you don't mind I want you to leave the premises as you are no longer welcomed here." Seras turned a heel and walked away from the Elder vampire. Pleased at herself for standing up to him.

But Alucard didn't let her get to far before he grabbed her hair, pulling her small frame against his body. " I am not leaving Seras. No matter how much you wish for me to leave." he growled as he pulled her hair hard, making her neck available for him. Seras hissed at him and began to struggle against him. That was only making Alucard want her so much more. His fangs elongated, his hissed and sunk his teeth into her soft skin.  
" **Ah she is still a virgin** " His demon purred as he devoured her blood. Not letting any drops spill. He craved it. She couldn't help but moan and sink into his body some more, it made him hard that he had some control of her.

He had to stop himself from taking her in the lobby, Seras couldn't move, she felt numb. He had taken a lot of blood from her and the results were her passing out. The last thing Seras remembered was being carried by Alucard. Alucard wanted to take her some place where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Sasha raced to Seras. "What did you do? Seras? Seras?" She tried to get to her but Alucard's shadows stopped her from getting to close to the sleeping vampire. "Leave us" he ordered to her. Sasha looked at him " NO you don't get to come in to our home and boss us around. You have no right you fucking bastard. How dare you." Sasha stood there, glaring at the vampire who stood in front of him. "I can do what I want and you best stay out of my way if you wish to continue staying here." He growled and disappeared to his chambers with Seras still tucked in his arms. He gently laid her in his coffin. Letting her rest, when she awoken he would have her feed from him. But for now he looked round and noticed that nothing had been touched, not one thing out of place except for the dull scent of the vampire laying in his coffin.

It was 2 hours later when Seras started to stir awake, her head light. Seras knew that she was so hungry, a hunger that she had not felt since she was turned. Opening her eyes she noticed right away that she wasn't in her chambers she was in his. In his coffin. "Why?" she thought to herself "What happened.?"  
Getting up slowly she looked around, her eyes instantly went to Alucard's throne. But it remained empty. The room was empty, only her. Getting out of his bed she headed to the chambers door. She remembered his return, the incident in the lobby, the bite and then nothing. She felt so weird being down here again. Seras knew she had to feed now, with that she decided to hit the kitchen, they just got a new arrival of fresh blood that she wanted to get her fangs into.

"Leaving so soon I see" Alucard purred into her ears, making Seras spin around into the shirtless chest of Alucard. His hand found her waist, nailing scrapping her skin lightly.  
"Yes as a matter in fact, some asshole vampire came into my home and decided that I was a suitable meal for him." Seras replied sarcastically to him. He laughed at how she had no fear to piss him off. "Well then my dear how about this?" He lifted his hand from her, bit into it, drawing blood and placed the bloody wrist to her mouth. She stared at him with wide eyes and pulled her head away from him. "I am sure we have enough blood to feed on upstairs I don't need hand outs."  
"You really want to piss me off don't you little girl?"  
"Little girl? Says that one that made me, who left me to learn some hard lessons in life. The one who didn't think of the fledgling he created. No the one that left in the middle of the night and said I was on my own and now thinks he can come back into my life and everything will be fine. No it doesn't work like that Alucard."  
"I will make it work my sweet. And you will drink from me tonight." He thrusted his wrist into her mouth. He watched her. Nothing. He was really getting angry at her actions. "DRINK" he yelled at her. She placed her hands on his arm, eyes never leaving his. Her fangs finally pieced his skin, her tongue lapping up the blood that had already dripped out. After a couple minutes she ripped her fangs out of his skin, tearing it. Seras was panting, small droplets sliding down the sides of her mouth.

"Now if you don't mind I have things that do need to be attended to" With that she left his chambers hoping not to confront him for the rest of the evening.


	3. Not-so-Happy birthday

Sorry for the long wait on updates.. Enjoy. I do not own anything Hellsing or Hellsing related.

Seras could hear the whispers of the residents of the manor. There was tension between some of them. Some were afraid and others were curious of who the intruder was. Seras would address the manor later about who Alucard was, right now she just wanted the comfort of Sasha and Don. The only ones that truly knew the truth behind who turned her and her story of how she served for the great Hellsing.

Seras could feel his eyes on her yet she knew she was alone, which made her roll her eyes, all she wanted was some privacy. She made it to the ballroom to find both Don and Sasha setting up for the nights festivities. Seras was finally about to feel happy about something.

"Oh my god you are awake. I have been worried so much since he took you." Sasha said as she came over to her. She smiled as Sasha checked her over, making sure that she was fine. "Oh your ok. He didn't hurt you did he?" Seras shook her head. "No Sasha he didn't and I'm thankful that for that. But he did make me feed from him." Don and Sasha looked concerned at that. "Why is he here now? I thought he was gone for good" So did Seras. She wasn't expecting to see him after their goodbye. She just shrugged her shoulders.

" How long is he here for?"

" I don't know. He barely told me why he was here. He didn't mention how long he was going to stay for and I was not going to hang around and demand answers. I will address everyone later when I can talk to him more. They have the right to know who has entered our home. Please don't say much to anyone else until I get the chance to talk to him. I don't wish to cause a panic. As for tonight I want to have fun and maybe get a little drunk. Its been a while since we had a party" She smiled at them both. Trying to hide her worry about tonight. She knew that he would come up from his chambers and she had to prepare for drama

.

"It will be fine honey. Don't sweat the small stuff. We want you to enjoy the night. Let your hair down and have fun. Running this house has been taking its toll on you."  
"I agree with Sasha. You have been rushing around like crazy lately. And you have been having nightmares more and sleep walking. We thought you stopped the sleep walking part."  
" I did but last night was different I knew I was awake and I felt something pulling me towards that room. Something new and I couldn't help myself but to go to him. The room I mean." Seras blushed. Yes she had feelings for Alucard but she wouldn't admit it so easily. Especially not to Alucard himself. That was the last thing she needed. More teasing from him about those "human" emotions. She had fought to keep her humanity in tack, she didn't want to turn out like him. Some days were harder then others. But those were the days she was thankful for the two vampires that stood in front of her that kept her grounded.

While Seras was away Alucard remained in his chambers. Secretly following her, listening to her conversations. He couldn't take his eyes of her. He had tried to read her mind but she had blocked him from even entering, he had searched for a hole but she was barricaded up and it was hard for him not to try. He needed and wanted to know what she was thinking. Alucard growled when he saw her talking the male vampire who she was dancing with a night ago and the female that stood up him. He didn't like the male the most. He wanted him to stay away from his Seras. Alucard just wanted Seras to stay in his chambers forever. Just the two of them. He knew he was going to have to gain Seras trust and win her back. She didn't know that he missed her and thought of her everyday from the day he left. He wondered if she had felt and done the same. Alucard wanted her to be his mate, to serve beside him. To take back the world so humans feared them again.

As the day progressed into night. Everyone had had dinner, chatted and gone to get to ready for tonight. Seras was in chambers. Planning a little fun in her head for when Alucard would come up, she had no doubt he would make a appearance. He couldn't help but make a scene. But she would make him wish he hadn't returned. Looking at herself in her mirror she smiled at herself. The dress she wore was a full length with two slits up the side up to her thighs. The all to familiar shade of red, blood red, topped off with knee high heels. Seras blushed at herself, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

Making her way down the stairs to the lobby she knew that vampires were watching her. Half of her wanted to hide in her room. The other half didn't care. Tonight was about having fun and that was what she was going to do. Before going to the party Seras took a short detour, she went to where she had set up a memorial of sorts for Sir Integra. Opening the door she was greeted with a portrait of her old boss. She sat in front of it. " I know you would disapprove of tonight but I have always and will always celebrate your birthday. Even if no one else knows what this party means. I am sure you know that Alucard has returned to the Hellsing Manor sir. I don't know how I should feel about it. I am happy to have him back but at the same time wishing he never had returned. I am sure you would have some wise words to help in this situation but alas you are not and each day I miss you more then the last. You helped me grow in the vampire I am today. Happy Birthday Sir Integra."  
Seras sat in silence for a couple minutes before going to greet everyone.

As she exited the room she noticed Alucard leaning against the wall three metres away. Of course he would have found her. Seras had planned on pretending to not notice him as she made he way passed him but one of his tendrils slithered its way around her waist pulling her back to him. He pushed her against the wall, his tendrils holding her hands up above her head. Another around her neck. Holding her in place. Seras looked at Alucard and chose her words wisely so she didn't cause a scene.

"What are you doing Alucard?" A simple question.

"What does it look and feel like my sweet little vampire?" he replied as his nails clawed at her skin. His spare hand grabbing her breast through the dress. A gasp escaped her lips.  
"What do you want Alucard.?" Seras tried to ignore the slight amount of pleasure she was getting from having him touch her.

"My dear Seras can you just enjoy this instead of making small talk?." He lent in, his lips meeting hers. Alucard forced her to open her mouth to him with his snake like tongue Seras had no choice but to open. Their fangs clashing as they kissed. She felt his hand go to her ass and grab it, making her squeak. Seras wanted to fight him but she knew that would not be good and he would be more demanding than he was right now. But this felt wrong, Seras summoned her own tendrils and grab Alucard's pulling them away from her hands long enough to make an escape.  
He growled as he felt his tendrils being pulled away from her, giving her enough space to push him away from her. Alucard tried to reclaim some sort of power of her but her shadows kept blocking her.  
"Why stop Police girl?"  
Seras looked at him. He knew she hated that name and knew he was trying to get her mad. She just shrugged. "You got boring. All kissing. Groping. Nothing serious. If I want to be touched in that manner I can easily do it myself." Seras stopped when she noticed she was getting under his skin, she she decided to push him right over " Or I can find a male who can do it for me, I am sure there are plenty right now who would be up to the job. It would get quite boring by myself after all." She blushed at her owns words. Alucard growled and looked at her sternly.

One of his tendrils grasping her chin, hard, "You are mine, Seras. NO other man is going to have you. You will be mine and you will enjoy it." Alucard was clearly mad if he thought they were going to be such a thing.

"How do you know I even want you? Such a big ego I must say" Seras growled back.

" You still don't know your place do you?"

" I am not your fledging I no longer have to listen to you Alucard" She moved her chin out of his grasp. "I stopped listening when you left."

Seras turned away from him, hoping that for the rest of the night he would leave her alone. She felt silly for showing such much emotion to him. Seras smiled at herself as she entered the ballroom, she dared throw a glance back the hallway and saw Alucard had gone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. And thank you for coming to join us on this night." Seras spoke into the microphone, addressing vampires came so much easier now then it did years ago.  
"Over to your left is some of the freshest blood we have had here in a long time. Make sure to enjoy yourself tonight." Everyone clapped as Seras left the stage to sit in her usual seat up front, a place where she could watch and still join in the fun. Sitting next to Don and Sasha, Seras looked at her glass, taking a sip she could tell this was type O- not her favourite but for now she just wanted to drink and forget the little make out session with Alucard.

"What a beautiful night" Seras gasped as Alucard spoke into her ear. She didn't sense him come up. Sasha's glared at the vampire. "Only took you five minutes to ruin Seras's good mood. Just leave us alone. " Sasha spoke sternly to him. Seras gave her a toothy grin. She had some balls to speak to the King of vampires in such a disrespectful manner.

"Now now if Seras wanted me to leave she would have said so herself. I don't think she needs someone speaking for her."  
Seras shook he head. "Honestly both of you, Alucard stop tormenting my friend. What was so desperate that you needed to interrupt my night.?" Seras asked as she took anther sip from her glass. Signalling a young vampire for a refill. "Would you like some blood? " She offered when the young one had finished filling her glass up. "I much prefer it come from you my darling. I like fresh blood" Alucard whispered trailing his nails under her chin, tilting it up to face him better.

"Care to dance.?"

"Really? I didn't think the great Alucard danced. Let alone want to dance with me" Seras looked at Alucard wide eyed. She couldn't believe he asked her to dance.  
"Well enlighten me then Seras, accept my invitation to dance." Alucard left he at the table and went to the dance floor.  
"You cant be thinking of dancing with him?" Don questioned her.

"He is toying with you Seras. He using your feelings to manipulate you, he knows how you feel. Don't trust him."  
Seras looked to the dance floor many had moved away from the Alucard and his eyes glowed red, watching her. Waiting to see what she would do.

"What else am I going to do Don? I fear he will make my night hell if I don't dance with him. This may be the only time I can talk to him without fighting. "  
Don's chair scarped against the tiles loudly, causing others to look their way. "HE IS USING YOU."

"Don you are making a scene." Sasha stood up and tried to calm him down, the sound of skin being hit echoed. Sasha fell to the ground, holding her face.  
"How dare you hit her" Seras yelled as she ran over and aimed a small gun at his head. She always had a gun on her in case of such emergencies.  
"You wouldn't kill me. You are to much of a goody two shoes. No if you wont kill that bastard you wont kill me" He pointed in Alucard's direction.

She looked at Don and smiled. "Oh is that right? Remember who killed the bitch fledging you had oh be around 4 years ago. Or the slut you bought home and didn't leave who threaten to harm us if we didn't just allow her to live here. Who killed them? Not you. Not Sasha. It was me. I had to do while you were to drunk to realise what was happening. I am done with all your mistakes. I have forgiven you but this is the final straw."

"You are still his puppet. You still listen to him like he is your master." Don laughed at Seras. Alucard chuckled at the immaturity of the male vampire in front of him.

"No not true. I have been able to live without his orders for a while." Seras stopped wasting her breath.

"That maybe true for now but the time will come soon and you will be his dog again."  
Seras growled. " **He just called me a dog"** she said to herself in her mind. She didn't have time to think before she felt a bullet fly by her into Don's head, blood spattered on her face.

"Pathetic excuse for a vampire." Alucard said returning his gun to his holster.  
"I was going to do that you know. But as usual you have to butt in." Seras turned her gun to him.  
"Couldn't help yourself could you? Was it because he spoke bad about you. About the KING OF VAMPIRES." The crowd that surrounded started talking amongst themselves. "Yes he is Dracula. The one true vampire himself. The selfish ass who created us. My former master." Seras said staring at Alucard.

"Now I wish to end the night. Everyone go away. Leave us." Many vampires were all to eager to leave the room, they were scared. Even Sasha left without having to be told twice.

"He was my job to take out Alucard. I have no need for you to do it for me. "  
"You sure seemed in a hurry to kill him. Chat chat chat." Alucard mocked her as she came closer.

" Like you haven't done that before, with the Valentine brother. You have to realise he was my friend. It not as easy to just shoot him in the head. But you wouldn't know you have no friends. He was a good friend who I loved who made mistakes but then don't we all Alucard?"

She stood in front of him. Her head tilted to the side.  
"I have a life. I have friends and yes I still have human emotions but I can not give up my humanity so quickly as you gave up yours."

"Seras, I know all this. There was once a time where I did want you to get rid of such emotions, they slowed you down. Made you weak and you refused to drink the blood. But I see they have made you strong as well."

Seras sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Now she understood why Sir Integra got so annoyed at him. He was so confusing and his moods were all over the place.

"We have to talk Alucard. You cant just come here and expect everyone to bow to you and listen to you. No they will not. I have been taking care of them and they listen to me. You are a stranger who now has a name and they might be afraid of you. After all you are the reason we exist. You, for once in your undead life have to be patient." Seras said looking up at him. "But right now this room has many eyes and ears watching and listening so I must ask you to follow me, we can talk privately in my chambers." Alucard looked slightly surprised at what she was saying. **Her Chambers**? His demon spoke to him, **"That's a invitation right?"** He chuckled at his demon. He knew it was not an invite but he was going to take it if it meant he could be alone without others interrupting..


	4. Time for Talking? Or is it?

Hi again everyone. Thank you for all the reviews and followers. I will try to update weekly but atm I am working on five different stories at once so I say sorry if I cant get them updated as quickly as you like.

Seras dematerlized to her chambers, knowing Alucard would do the same. Once she felt Alucard's presence she made sure her shadows were in every corner of her room. Blocking anyone who tried to eavesdrop on their conversations. This was the only safe place aside from the dungeon but she knew she had more power in her own room.  
"Please sit." She offered Alucard the chair from her duchess. A lot smaller then the throne he was all to familiar with. Alucard gave her a toothy grin and opted to sit on her bed, " _ **Fine**_ **"** she thought as she sat on the chair, her legs crossed, the slit in her dress revealing most of her leg and thigh. He looked at her with wide eyes. This is was to be a test of control for him. But with her in that dress and the way she was sitting staring at him he was ready for the challenge.

"How was your time away from Hellsing?" Seras asked looking at the great king.

"Rather boring. Killed a few villagers and their live stock. They fear me once again, weekly offerings of both human and money. Although I do not need the money." He chuckled at his own statement.  
"That sounds quite horrible." Seras said looking at her shoes.

"That is life for us Seras. Kill and be feared. Have you never taken from humans.? Never given in the thirst of fresh warm blood still pumping through the human.?" Alucard was probing her for answers.

"I have." She whispered recalling the moment she had. It was not a pleasant memory for her to have.

"Oh" He was shocked, the vampire that didn't want his blood many times and didn't want bagged blood had taken human lives. "Explain my dear."  
"I almost went insane from it. Killing more then one, killing until I was bathing in their blood. Sasha taught me how to control the hunger. It is something I am not proud of and wish to never do again."  
Alucard starting clapping, "Finally you are a real vampire. One that drinks the blood."  
"No. I drink the bagged blood that we get given to us. No longer do I hunt and take innocent lives."  
All Alucard could do was stare at the blonde vampire who sat in front of him.

"I am surprised at you Seras. When I left you here you were small, scared, a shell of a vampire. And look at you now you have matured into this wonderful vampire. A No life Queen. A vampire I am now proud I gave my blood to."  
Shaking her head she just smiled at him. " I will never be a No life Queen. I will just be a vampire and I'm happy with that. I am happy to live here and help others. My dreams died with me when you killed me and again when Integra died."

"Dreams will always change. It something that happens in life."

"Yes Alucard I know but do you think I dreamed that I would be sitting in a dungeon, silently crying as each wound, every bone that was shattered had to slowly fixed it self up. Crying that the the most important people in my life had left me. That I was alone, afraid, scared and wanted death to come so quickly."

"I knew you could do it. I had no doubt in your abilities. You just needed a little push but I fear I may have left for far to long." Alucard said looking down at her. She looked at him confused.

"You know after a long thirty years of waiting for your return I made up my mind to say you had left for good. " Seras had to look away. The memories of crying each night, calling his name and him not answering and the nightmares made her want to cry. She felt the tears behind her eyes, trying to get out.

"You waited for me?" Alucard asked with gentleness in his voice.  
"Yes I waited. You left me, I had lost all the people that meant something to me. So I waited. Until the day came that I couldn't wait any longer. That was the day I met Sasha. She found me in your chambers. Surrounded by dried blood from both myself and the tears. I was staving for food. She was the one person I knew I could trust in this cruel world."  
"Ah Seras" He said, he got up to console her but she used her speed to dodge him.  
"I have said to much already. I never wanted you to see how pathetic I had become." Seras hid in a dark corner of her room, her eyes glowing at him.

They stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours.  
" I am pleased you told me. I didn't know you went through all that by yourself. I am somewhat glad that you had someone who cares for you to teach you all the things I should have taught you myself. I am sorry I left you in this cruel world. That itself was selfish and I know you may never forgive me. But seras I am truly sorry" Alucard said to break the silence that had fallen between them. She lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed.  
"You don't have to apologise. I get it. You had a life before I came along and you wanted to go back to it. It is fine. I understand."  
Seras recalled her shadows and disappeared from her room and headed to the roof of the building. She needed to clear her head, so much was going on in there and her demon was not helping with all her random talking.

"How can I forgive the man who created me yet left me to fend for myself when I needed him the most?" She said aloud to herself, staring at the moon, the wind whisping though her hair.


	5. Maybe its going to be ok

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. As many know life gets in the way and it makes it difficult to get much done when you running round like a chook without a head lol but I will be trying to update when I can. Thank you for being patience.**

1 month later.

Seras hadn't seen much of Alucard since they had their talk, he stayed in the dungeons most the time. She didn't really want to see him. Seras spent most the nights attending to what needed doing and the days were spent sleeping, waking up crying or having nightmares. Some days it was all three. Tonight she decided to not attend the party but instead sit in her room with forms for a new blood delivery and reports of suspicious vampire activity around London.

Sasha watched the fragile vampire as she made her way to her room, both her arms piled up with manilla folders. Each day getting thinner and thinner yet still keeping up with all the work. Sasha didn't know what had happened but something had affected Seras and it was clear that she wasn't eating much at all. There was sadness in her eyes. Sasha sighed and headed down the dungeons to talk to Alucard.

Alucard sat upon his throne, a glass of blood in his hand. Eyes closed. A gentle knocking came from the other side of his door. "Enter" He said. The door creaked opened and the sound of heels echoed within the room. He was half expecting Seras but wasn't surprised to see her friend instead.

"Alucard." Sasha said looking at him, her eyes drilled his but it wasn't like his Seras's.  
"What do you want.?"  
Sasha huffed and walked closer to him. "What happened that night?"

Alucard looked at his drink, half gone. "If you are so concerned why not ask Seras, she will be able to tell you."  
"How about you tell me. Do you know why she not eating again.? Do you know that she has lost weight? Do you know that she is to busy with all the work of running this place? No cause for the last month you have hid down here away from her. Avoiding her when you have to go upstairs."

Alucard looked Sasha eyes narrowing at her.  
"And why has she not come down here.? Why can't she tell me this?" He growled growing more annoyed at this female.  
"Why should she?. Both of you are stubborn." This was not going the way she had hoped. Sasha rubbed the bridge between her eyes. "If you are not going to help then stay here and rot. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment." She turned a heel and left. Leaving the moody elder to himself once more. He threw his glass against the wall and growled. Angry at himself. Maybe in a way yes he had been avoiding her. He didn't know how to talk to her about how he felt. He was just as confused as he was all those years ago. Alucard sighed. Tonight he would leave it but tomorrow he would confront her.

Seras awoke the next night she awoke just as the sun begun to set. Last night while doing work she decided to start living for herself and not to please Alucard or anyone for that matter. Heading to the ball room she used her shadows to clean the room out to make way for her to train. Walking over to the music booth she placed a cd on. Music started blaring into the room. Loud enough to drown out the thoughts in her head. Seras moved to the middle of the room, closing her eyes she began to train.

Face to face  
Eye to eye  
Under lights  
No where to hide

Mask of steel  
Silent words,  
Waiting till the coin has turned.

Many down  
One more left  
Armour up  
The sights are set

She used her shadows to make enemies to practice with. One came running at her, dodging she jumped over it landing on her feet. Seras imagined she was surrounded by ghouls.

Turn the key  
Light it up  
One more war  
To take the cup

Waiting for the whistle, the pistol  
Waiting for a sign in the line  
On the target like a missile

Waiting for the go  
For the big show  
Laying out the wire, light the fire  
Now we're waiting till it blows

She kicked one in the head, it disappeared as quickly as another one appeared. Seras growled as she continue to fight against them. The adrenaline pumping though her. Panting she smiled as more surrounded her.

Fight like you'll never die  
Fight to stay alive  
Fight to raise the crown  
Fight to take them down  
Fight like you're gods and monsters  
Because you want to  
To save a life  
Fight for you and I  
(Fight, fight)  
Fight for you and I  
(Fight, fight)

Another brother takin' somebody's flag  
Breaking somebody's hand  
Starting something like he think he's the man  
You know we can't stand by  
Let you do what you want  
We got the call, got the order  
Comin' ready or not.

Alucard watched Seras training. She hadn't noticed he was there. He thought he should let her know. Using a tendril he turned the song off, seras stopped and looked round. She glared at him when her eyes finally fell upon him. She was panting. "Why...did...you,..stop...the...music?"

"If you are going to train you might as well fight someone real and not your shadows." He said as he removed his coat. Seras looked away, hoping if she ignored him he would leave her alone.

Alucard stood there watching her.  
He smiled and used a tendril to grab her leg out from under her. Seras quickly regained her footing. Seras called her shadows out, using them to grab Alucard by the neck lifting him off the ground. He retaliate making his shadows push her on to the ground, letting go off him. Seras growled as she ran up to him, jumping to kick him in the head. He dodged, darted and grabbed her waist pulling her into him. Their bodies inches from each other. Seras gabbed his arm and she flipped him over her, her boot connecting with his chest. Alucard couldn't help to get a bit excited by her being like this. She was beautiful when she took control. He slowly moved his hands up he leg. Seras removed her leg jumping back getting ready to attack again. 

He watched her carefully. Dematerlizing he hid and watched her try to sense where he was.

"This little game is getting boring. A month you have been in your chambers and now you wish to fight me in this room. Why bother coming out at all." She said to thin air. Alucard's chuckle filled the room and darkness covered every corner. Seras stood in the middle.

Alucard came up behind her, reaching for her shoulder. Seras quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him in front her. Their eyes locked, his red to her blue. She hissed at him while she raised her boot, kicking him straight in the stomach forcing backwards. Seras gave him a toothy grin before straddling his body, cocking her head to the side she whispered " I win" to him.

Alucard had to fight the urge to flip her over and take her. With Seras sitting on him it was hard not to act on impulses. She had fought well against him. She was a worthy opponent. Seras sighed and got off of Alucard, looking down at him.

"For somebody who hasn't feed you are still strong enough to keep up with me." Alucard said as he began to stood in front of her, brushing his hands on his pants.

"Who told...oh" Seras worked out that Sasha must have said something to him.

"Yes I had a visitor stating you have not been feeding."  
"Well I do have things that need attending to. Sometimes I forget such things."

"One does not just forgot to eat Seras." He scolded her while she looked at him under her lashes.

"Well if I had some help here then I would eat a lot more then when I can remember. It's a hard job I have no idea how Sir Integra did this all."  
Seras pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Was there a reason for you coming up here now or did you get bored down in your chambers?"

"I wanted to talk to you..about what happened the last time we spoke,"  
"There is nothing to talk about ok. Lets just leave it and move on, we cant change what has happened so lets look forward. You are her now and since we don't know how long for lets just try and be civil about it. I accept your apology." She knew deep down it was her just convincing herself she was fine.

"You said you cared about me last time. Is that still true? Do you still harbour such feelings for me.?" Alucard asked stalking towards her.  
"I will stop caring about you. You created me, gave me an unlife. You saved me that night in Cheddar."  
He stood in front of her now. Her cheeks were red from her confession and she continue to stay at a bit of dust that seem more interesting then him.

"Seras" He whispered as he lifted her chin to make her look at him. He needed to see her eyes.

" I am sorry for being an asshole. For treating you like you were nothing, but that is far from the truth. I was disappointed in you I wont deny it but not any more. Things have changed. You have grown to be a remarkable Draculina. I want to make it up to you. Just tell me what I have to do." His voice was low and held a caring factor to it. Something inside Seras told her to believe him and trust him. Her heart wasn't ready for the rejection and hurt.  
"Then kiss me." Was all she said as she looked at the man she had wanted for so many years.


	6. Relaxing

I lost the mojo and got distracted with life. I hope I can be a better person and actually bloddy update...So sorry.

Seras awoke the next night to find she was wrapped in the arms of Alucard. His long frame curled up beside her she smiled. After last night and their little tiff she only hoped that things would get better from here.

He had insisted on staying with her all day while she slept and she knew that he had found out about her night terrors. Untangling herself from his body she quickly changed and headed down to her office.  
"No rest for the wicked" Sasha said as she waited just outside the door.

The girls opened the office and made their way in. The moon lighting the room in a light white.

"Not at all. We have a blood van coming up at 7 tonight. Prepare the crew to retrieve it. We are getting low again."  
"Seras, you need a second in command. I wish to help you and take on some of the burden of running this manor."

Seras turned to her friend. "Even Integra had help. She had Walter." Sasha knew all about their time here serving Hellsing.  
"I hate asking for help." Seras whispered.  
"It's OK. You're not asking. I am offering, there is a difference."  
Sasha walked up to her friend, embracing her within her arms. "You have worked so hard since opening the doors and helping us. I have seen you, running on no sleep and no blood yet somehow you still manage to get up and help us."  
"Its just my nature." Sasha stroked the blondes hair. Seras let a single tear slide down her cheek, staining her skin and Sasha's shirt.

"Come now. Give me the paper work I will need. I want you to take a day or two to just relax. Go out and have fun." The girls pulled apart with a smile. Seras nodded, turned and grabbed the manilla folder and gave it to Sasha

"It should be a simple drop and go. Then put in another order for two weeks."  
"Stop Seras. I can handle this." Sasha said as she walked out the office.

Alucard awoke alone. He looked up at the ceilings, she was still in the building. He materialised to her. She was sitting in Sir Integra's old chair at her desk, head resting on her arms. Manilla folders piled in front of her.  
"Seras?" Alucard's voice filled the silent room.  
"Hmm" Was the only response he got. He stalked over to her. Materialised his coat and placed it over her shoulders.  
"Red is most certainly your colour my dear."  
Seras smiled at the ancient vampire. " What is troubling you.?"

"Sasha. She offered to help me."  
Alucard raised and eyebrow, " And this is wrong because?"

"I feel ashamed that I have to get my friends to help me run this place. I made it to help vampires, not to make them work for their dinner. It's meant to be a safe haven for them to come, to live and feed without being hunted."

"Sasha wants to help. Is it wrong that a fellow vampire wants to help around here?"  
Seras growled. To her yes it was. It was her job to do.

"When you left I had a lot of things to learn. By myself. I am in a routine now where I do these things and never ask for help. It now apart of me, of who I am."  
Alucard couldn't understand why having help was a bad thing. He friend cared for her like he cared for her. 

Seras felt upset that Alucard couldn't understand the problem she had. The servants of his were afraid of being killed so did his bidding without question. They lived in fear. Fear wasn't a thing in this home.  
Yes she was strict but only to protect those within. Seras didn't want to be feared, or hated. But she didn't want to be loved by those. It was complicated to explain to her fellow vampires what she wanted from them but helping was not one.

"I guess I am used to picking up the slack. Sasha said to take some time off but I literally have so much on my mind that relaxing would only make me go mad. I need to do something. Keep me from my own mind."

Alucard gave her a toothy grin. "I think I know the best solution for this." He grabbed the chair, pulled it out, using his hand he pushed everything off the desk and lifted her on top.

"What are you doing?" Seras asked shocked as she felt his shadows lift her skirt and shirt up.

He locked the door with a shadow.  
"You need to relax. This is the best way to help you relax. I won't do anything you don't want to. Just tell me to stop and I will"

Alucard's glaze looked on hers. Seras smiled and slowly took her top off. This was not what she had in mind for relaxing but it was helping. Alucard's hand lightly traced up her back, grabbing her bra and undoing it, slowly he took it off allowing her chest to remain bare.

"You know I am new to this ?" Seras blurted out.

"I know. I am happy you waited" He kissed her neck, trailing down to her breasts.  
Alucard's tongue flicked over her nipple, making her gasp. He looked up to make sure it was OK to continue. Seras smiled and nodded and so he did it again and again. Finally taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue round and gently biting it.

Seras moaned and could feel herself getting wet. Her body arched as he moved from one breast to another. A tendril of his started teasing her entrance. Not going through her underwear. Seras could swear she was going to lose her mind. What was he doing to her.? Wasn't it to soon? Questions flooded her mind again but quickly disappeared as Alucard grabbed her breast, squashing them together and taking turn at licking them both.

Alucard growled and bit into one of her breasts causing Seras to scream out with pleasure. Her blood was still so sweet. So pure. He was hard for her but he had to wait. Wait for her consent.

"Alucard" The girl voice was a quiet as a mouse's that a normal human wouldn't have heard it.

"Please"  
He let go of her breast, her blood dripping from the sides of his mouth. His lizard like tongue slithering out not wasting a single drop.

"Yes my Draculina."

"I want you." Seras said feeling his shadow tendril working fast on the outside of her panties. It was driving her crazy.

"You have me, see." His tongue came out again licking her white skin, teasing her neck and nipples. His hand replaced his tendril. He ripped her panties off and thrust his fingers into her.  
"Is this what you want.? My fingers fucking you?" Alucard growled out as she moaned, his fingers coated in her juices. She was close but he wouldn't let her cum.  
"Well..." He pushed harder.  
"Fuck...fuck me Master." Seras growled.

"As you wish." He removed his fingers, gripped her waist and flipped her over.  
"Hold onto the desk my Seras." She did as she was told. Alucard ripped the rest of her clothing off. Dematerialising his as he moved his cock to her entrance. He didn't warn her as he thrust into her, taking her virginity. Seras flinched slightly but didn't care. Alucard was deep inside her, she almost came when he moved out of her slowly only to thrust himself in harder.  
"So tight my Draculina. Have you been wanting me since I returned.?"  
"Yes...Yes...Alucard. Please..."  
A toothy grin appeared on the ancients face. After tonight she would be his. No-one else could claim her.  
He felt himself getting closer and closer. She was so tight it was hard for him not to spill his cold seed within her.

Her moans and growls filled the air. She clenched around him. Coming undone under him. Once she had cum Alucard couldn't hold on. He thrust one more time, spilling his seed deep within her.

Before she had a chance to come to her senses, he pulled out, flipped her around kissing her as he materialised them to her room.

They lay entwined in each other arms for hours.

Sasha stared at the shipment ahead of her. 2000 bag less then promised. She didn't know what she was going to tell Seras but someone was clearly sabotaging them.

"Hunters more likely" She thought to herself. She had to be careful she wasn't being followed as she made her way back to the manor.

Eyes watched her in the dark. Calculating their next move. It was their mission to take down Hellsing again.


	7. Call me Vlad

A month passed and things were running smoothly. Alucard had taken an interest in where and who they got their blood from. Sasha and him had been talking about the dropping amount of blood and decided to not worry Seras with it. They could deal with it themselves. Alucard was sure of it.

He didn't want his Draculina overthinking and over working again not when after all the time they spent together and all the years they had spent apart. Yes he was selfish. He wanted her all the time. When she was working, or going to mingle with other of their kind. She was on his mind all the time. Alucard groaned as he rubbed his hand over his slow hardening cock. Just thinking her and this affect on him.

It took him back to the day he left her. How he wanted to stay. How he felt like his un-dead heart was breaking as he watched her. Alucard could remember the tone he used on her and how her voice cracked while she spoke to him.

They had stayed inside the manor for 5 decades but his home couldn't wait any longer and he had hoped she would come with him, but alas she didn't. That wasn't how he wanted to leave her but knowing she had to learn to survive without him was important to both of them. The Police Girl became attached to her surroundings.

He broke a bit of her that night. Each time someone left or passed away, more and more of Seras's humanity broke away. It was clear to Alucard. After his Master's death the young vampire girl wandered the halls with a dark shadow over her. Only one he could see. The servants avoided her, the men quit. Since Integra was dead they had no job even though Seras tried hard to convince them to stay and she would train them. Ever so slowly it was just the two of them. With nothing but the Ghost's of the past hovering over them.

They were free but something held them there. For Seras she had no where else to go. She couldn't go back to her old life. No that part of her was dead. He had his castle and his loyal un-dead followers who had remained at his home over watching things while he was being controlled by the Hellsing family. He never thought much about what Seras would do. He should have asked her to come to his Romanian castle with him that night.

Alucard watched his Queen talk to others of their kind from his spot on the balcony. She laughed and was genuinely happy he was glad that she was able to bond with others. Years after killing her own kind now she was able to find the good ones, the ones who just fed when they needed and never killed unnecessarily. The ones who were happy with the un-life they had been given.

She glanced up to him and smiled.  
 _"What are you thinking about my Draculina?"_ His voiced whispered into her head.

" _You."_ She answered.

" _And what exactly does that mean."  
"I'm thinking about your body. Your fingers on my skin. Touching me" _She whispered back as she excused herself from the others and turned her back and headed to the ball room, the music once again blasting when she opened the doors. _  
"I'm thinking you want to play my Draculina?"_

She smiled in his head.

" _Well Alucard you might be right. Maybe you have awoken another monster within me. One that wants you all the time. The one that craves your touch, even now when I am surrounded by others. I want you to touch me right now not caring about the looks you would get."_

Alucard gripped the balcony hard. She was teasing him. She wanted him to go in there and to practically claim her in front of everyone. Fuck she was begging for it.

" _Come. Find. Me."_

Seras sat in a private corner. Many couples took these spots for making out and now she was waiting for Alucard to find her. She smiled as she sat there, relaxed, carefree. It was an odd feeling or her to have. Since Sasha had been helping her she had more time to take some time off. She enjoyed not waking up to manilla folders piling her desk.

She heard people talking, laughing, having fun. Then she felt him enter the room. You could feel the air change. Seras knew the vampires had stopped talking to each other as they stared at him. Still unsure how to act around their King.

Seras smiled as she saw the curtain part and Alucard enter. He closed them behind him, throwing up his shadows to block anyone on the outside from knowing what was happening within  
"Found you My Seras Victoria."  
She bit her lip.

"You did. Although I didn't really hide well from you."  
"Why here? Why not your room.? More privacy then these mere curtains."

"I wanted to try something out." She moved and used a tendril to push him into the chair. She smiled from her spot on the floor as she climbed up his legs, stopping at the zipper of his pants. She dragged it down.

Alucard lifted his ass when she tugged his pants down to his ankles. Seras licked her lips as she saw him already hard. It only took a small tug on his underwear for him to spring free.

"Seras. You know you don't have to." Alucard' gloved hand touched her face gently. Seras rubbed her cheek along it, such a cat would do when they got attention.

"I don't have to. I want to." She didn't let him say any thing more as he took him fully into her mouth. He groaned as he felt himself touch the back of her throat. Holy shit he wouldn't have imagined that she could deep throat.

Alucard grabbed her hair and thrust himself up into her mouth. Her hands found their way to his balls, touching him as she moved him in and out of her mouth.  
She kissed her way down to his balls, taking one at a time, giving them the same attention as his cock got before.

Seras made her way back up, looking at Alucard as she took him into her mouth again. Moving faster and faster, tasting the precum on her tongue. He groaned with pleasure, her head moving in time with the beat of the music.

Seras looked up the ancient vampire, his head tossed back on the cushions. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. To many years he had craved her touch and now they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

" _Seras. Swallow my cum_." His voice whispered into her head as his hand gripped her hair, thrusting his hips harder and harder. She hummed in approval of Alucard's forcefulness. Her own hands gripped his bare thigh.

His balls tighten and with a deep growl Alucard spilled his seed into her warm mouth. Seras swallowed it without a second thought. She didn't let a single drop spill. Seras smiles at Alucard as she removed him from her mouth and straddled his still hard cock.

They moaned in unison as Seras lowed herself onto him.  
"Drink from me Seras as you ride me" Alucard growled exposing his neck to her. Seras rose up, sunk her teeth into his soft flesh as she lowered her self back down. The more blood she took the faster she rode his cock.

Alucard gripped her hips, nails elongated and digging into her flesh. He couldn't help but thrust himself up in time with her, hitting the spot that made her moan louder.

Seras stopped drinking as she was close to coming and wanted to scream his name.  
"Alucard...please..."  
"Please what Seras.?"  
"Don't stop"  
He gave her a toothy grin, held on to her tight and pushed her to the floor. He bought her knees up to her chest, opening her to him as he thrust himself back into her, deeper then before. Seras couldn't hold back anymore, she screamed in pleasure as she came apart around him.

Alucard fangs sunk into the tender flesh of her neck. He drunk as he spilled more of his seed into her.

They both laid there, panting. Wanting more of each other.

"Did my Draculina enjoy herself.?" Alucard chuckled as he could hear her demon purring within her. His was doing the same.  
"Yes Alucard I did."  
"Call me Vlad my bride."  
"Vlad?"

"When its just us. Call my by my name."  
She snuggled up to him, wrapping a single leg over his.

In the darkness a few miles from the Hellsing Mansion, Sasha scouted ahead. Searching for the being who had been stalking her the past week. She knew he was there, hiding in the shadows.  
"I know you are there."

A voice chuckled.

"Why not come out and face me?" Sasha stopped. Listening carefully to any noise that wasn't animal or human.  
"I don't like being followed by a pathetic excuse of a vampire"

"Says the one who works for the Hellsing's Little Pet."  
"How do you know what I do?"  
"It's not hard to get into that building or bribe the ones who reside within."

Sasha heard something land behind her. Turning slowly she was greeted by the young male. Dressed in all black only his eyes shone in the darkness.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Gordon. A pleasure to meet you"

He moved closer to her, "So tell me little one, why follow me out here?"  
"You have been stalking me. Did you think I would just let that go.?"  
He laughed at her.

"Have you been stealing our bags as well.?"  
"Clap clap my darling. You won the price."  
"Why?"  
"We need it as well. Much cheaper to take from that Hellsing Bitch then to buy it ourselves."

Sasha was about to reply to his snide remark on her friend but before she could the world went dark and she felt to the ground.

"Take her back to our hideout. We'll send a message to that bitch, piece by piece." Gordon addressed the other vampire. 


End file.
